What She Gave
by kimper
Summary: What would she give for their happiness? Tohru x Kyo


A/N: I hope you like it. My first Fruits Basket fanfic. I know there are certain things I haven't included, certain spoilers if you will, but I've only read so far so please DO NOT point out anything spoilerish. All helpful criticism more than welcome!

Many thanks to the ever wonderful laurabryannan for beta-ing!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fruits Basket!

She was gone. It made no sense. She had never left without asking permission first. It had always gotten on his nerves, but she'd done it anyway. Now though, now she was completely gone, leaving no trace. She'd packed and left while they'd all been out, leaving only a short, apologetic note to warn them.

She'd said that she was going back to her family. That she had decided it was time for her to live her own life now, and not to look for her. She had made it clear that this time, she wasn't coming back.

Kyo was pissed. Why the hell would she suddenly do something like that? Was it something they had done? Something he had done? Had he hurt her that terribly in some way?

Stomping through the house, he flinched when he heard the front door opening, knowing Shigure and Yuki had come home. Crumpling the note in his fist, he stormed to the door, shoving it hard into the damn rat's shoulder, then leaving. Running to where he didn't really know. He just knew that he needed to escape, to run away.

He'd finally found one good thing in his godforsaken life and it was gone. He'd never again hear her voice, see her smile, watch her face as she apologized repeatedly for some imagined offense.

Dropping to his knees, he did the one thing he hadn't done in years. He cried.

He couldn't believe that the stupid cat had actually managed to strike him! His reflexes must be slow today, he mused. He looked down at the crumpled up wad of paper Kyo had shoved at him and frowned, wondering what could have been disturbing enough to cause such a reaction in the other boy.

Opening the letter, he started to read, frown deepening as he realized just what was happening. She'd left them. She'd left him.

Walking slowly, ignoring the startled look Shigure was giving him, he headed to the quiet sanctuary of his room.

She'd left him. Just like everyone else he'd ever counted on in his entire life. He had always thought she would be the one constant, the one to rebuild his trust in people, his trust in fate.

What could have happened that she felt the need to make this decision?

Curling up on the floor in the corner of the darkened room he remembered all the things they had shared--fireworks, class trips, days at the beach--all times that could never be relived except in his memories. But something seemed off. Something just wasn't right. Tohru wasn't the type of person to just up and leave, causing others to worry. That just wasn't like her. She was always so concerned with others, their thoughts and feelings, that she would never just go like this.

Sitting up straight, he determined to seek out the cause of her departure. Surely life as he knew it was still salvageable.

Hearing a door slam, he stood. It was time to discuss a plan of action with the idiot cat. While Yuki still didn't count him as any sort of close friend, he knew that Kyo would give his life for Tohru and that was good enough for him.

She knew, deep in her heart, that she'd made the right decision; really the only decision that she could have made. The outcome would be what she had prayed so many times for. It was definitely worth it, if it saved the lives of so many she had come to care so much for.

Kyo, with his hidden kindnesses and soft smiles when he thought no one was looking.

Yuki, with his determination to succeed, to open up and share his life and feelings with her.

Shigure, Haru, Hatori, little Momiji, and all the others.

If all those wonderful people could have a better life, then it was worth it to sacrifice only one. Hers. She had few who would feel the loss, although she regretted not being able to say goodbye to Hanajima and Uotani. She completely believed, while not being happy, they would have understood if she had explained things to them. In time she could have convinced them of her purpose. Being the good friends that they were, they would have argued at first. Telling her repeatedly that she was worth much more than just being a sacrifice. But if they had found out the truth of the zodiac, of all the people they had come to know, she felt that she could have convinced them, eventually.

Hearing the cell door open, she blinked into the darkness, bracing herself for what was yet again to come. Steeling herself she promised to be strong, to show no weakness, to accept unwaveringly the fate she had chosen for herself.

"Ah, you ugly, ugly girl, you should feel privileged. I've decided to grace you with my attentions tonight. Aren't you the lucky one. Do you regret your rash impulsive decision yet? If not, then you will. But you've found a savior in me, you know. You should be grateful that someone as wonderful as me has taken you in. No one else could love such an ugly, pitiful monster as yourself."

She heard the whip crack, felt the air move as it whistled by her face. Closing her eyes, she waited for the first strike, accepting her fate, embracing the consequences of her actions.

At the first painful, stinging bite of the whip, she bit her lip. Picturing the others in her mind, she endured quietly. She succeeded in making no sound until the first slash to the tender, until now virgin, skin of her face. Whimpering, she clenched her fists tightly at her sides.

"Was that meant as a complaint my hideous little monster. Surely you wouldn't protest your treatment to the master that has so graciously taken you in, given you a home."

Hearing footsteps, she squeezed her eyes tighter as Akito came forward. She cringed when she felt the fingernails cutting into the skin of her neck, gasping as the long, slender fingers tightened, cutting off all air to her body.

"If not for my generosity, you would soon be dead. The others couldn't have put up with your sniveling, whiny ugliness for much longer. It amazed me that they managed to put up with you for as long as they did. But pity only lasts for so long, and theirs was fast running out."

The fist released and she drug in gulping mouthfuls of air. Breathing hard and fast, trying to get her body back under control.

The sudden sharp pain to her side took her by surprise. Pressing her hands to the wound, her fingers came away sticky. Wincing, she felt him wipe the knife clean on her now ragged shirt.

"Just a little momento of our time together tonight. Sleep well Tohru, I'll see you again soon."

With that she heard Akito leave her cell, locking the door behind him. Gasping in pain, she closed her eyes in relief as she heard the footsteps receding down the hall.

It would all be worth it. At the cost of one life, so many others would be free to live, free to love, free to be happy.

She didn't stop the wetness that was flowing steadily down her cheeks, unsure if it was tears of happiness or of sorrow.

It had been two months since she had left, and there was still no trace of her. It was as if she had never existed. They had gone to visit her grandfather one day, skipping school so they could be sure she wouldn't be there. Surely wherever she was now, she had not broken the promise to her mother.

When they'd descreetly questioned him, he'd had no recollection of ever having a granddaughter. His daughter, he'd said, had died without ever having had children. Tragic, but that was life he'd confided. Walking away, Kyo had been unable to wrap his mind around what the hell was going on.

The same weird thing was happening at school. It was as if she'd never been there. Uotani and Hanajima never mentioned the name,Tohru, enjoying each other as if there had never been another addition to their little circle.

The more he'd thought about it, the more he'd realized that only one person could make that happen. Only one man had the power to change reality that way. Hatori.

Not bothering to share his suspicions with Yuki until he had concrete proof, he made his way silently over to the Sohma compound. Not wanting to give the doctor any warning, he'd not announced his arrival ahead of time. On his way to the other man's office, he'd stopped, hiding behind a bush when he'd notice Hatori slipping around the side of the main house. Following a safe distance behind him, he frowned when he saw the other man going in the back way, knowing from personal experience what was on that side of the house. He shuddered, wondering who the hell the poor bastard was that was stuck in there now. Continuing on, he snuck in the door, pausing when he heard Hatori start to speak.

"How are you feeling today? I wasn't able to bring anything for you this time, but I'll try harder when I'm able to come again."

He froze as he heard the voice that responded.

"I'm fine, Hatori-kun. Please don't worry about me, everything is going to work out for the best."

"How can you say that? You have to know that you won't last much longer if he continues like this. Please, get out now while you still can."

"I've made my choice Hatori-kun, please don't be concerned about me. Please just go out and live the way you were meant to live. That would make me happy."

It was almost like she was far away, her voice was so soft, so weak. What the hell was Hatori talking about? What the hell was she doing here and what had Akito done to her? Questions were flying through his mind faster than he could process them, paralyzing him with their intensity.

"I've got to go now. If I'm missing much longer Akito will become suspicious. I'll try to bring you something to eat on my next visit, Tohru-kun."

"Thank you Hatori-kun. But please, don't let me be the cause of any trouble for you."

Hearing Hatori's footsteps getting louder, echoing in the unadorned hallways, he hid, wanting to see Tohru and knowing if caught, they wouldn't let him.

Seeing the slumping doctor walk by, he crept soundlessly out of the dark corner he was hiding in and walked toward the cell. The cell. In his mind it would always be called the cell. His cell. Dreaded memories poured into his mind the closer he got. Forcing them away, he walked forward, determined to find out what was going on.

Steps slowing, he peered through the bars, unable to make out any more than shapes in the darkness. Even with his cats eyes, he couldn't see very well in there.

"Who's there?" she whispered softly.

The tremble in her voice, the fear, pierced his heart, making him want to howl his rage.

"It's me Tohru. It's Kyo."

Hearing her quick, indrawn breath, he ran his hand along the rough wall across from the cell. Finding the key hanging where it always had, he reached forward, hands seeking out the lock.

"Wh-what are y-you doing here Kyo-kun?"

"Trying to figure out what the hell is going on you idiot. What have you done now Tohru. Why does Akito have you here?"

"It was my choice Kyo, mine and mine alone. Please don't think badly of Akito. He warned me fully what to expect and I chose."

Finally finding the lock, he undid it quickly, wanting, needing to touch her. Striding forward determinedly, he finally found her slumped in the corner of the dark, dank cell. Lighting a match out of the book he'd had in his pocket, he looked around for some other source of light. Seeing a candle further down the wall he lit it. When he turned back, his body froze in shock at the sight before him. He fell to his knees as he saw the many cuts and bruises on her body. For all that were visible he wondered how many were not.

"Tohru…Tohru. What have you done?"

"Please don't worry about me Kyo-kun."

He watched as she tried to smile her usual reassuring smile, lips pulling into a grimace as her facial muscles tried to move. Cuts, scrapes, blood. There were more on her than he would have guessed possible. Crawling forward, he pulled her torn, abused body into his arms, rocking her gently.

Feeling her wrap her arms around him, he gasped in shock when he didn't transform.

"What-what did you do Tohru? Please tell me what you've done," he begged, alarmed but glorying at the feel of her in his arms.

"Nothing for you to worry about Kyo-kun, only what I wanted to do."

He felt her bury her nose in his shirt, warm silent tears seeping through the fabric.

"Whatever happens please know that I, that I have always and will always love you Kyo Sohma. Know that you are a good person and that you deserve to be happy."

Watching her raise her head, he felt her split, broken lips press to his briefly before she pulled away, tugging her body out of his grasp.

"Please leave now Kyo-kun. I don't want him to hurt you anymore. Please leave and don't ever come back. I-I couldn't stand it if he got to you now."

"What are you talking about Tohru, what do you mean? Of course we're going to get you out of**-**"**  
**  
"Ah. What a nice surprise, my darling little cat decided to come for a visit. How fitting that the two monsters could spend some time together in this cell. Two horribly unlovable people such as yourselves should feel right at home here."

"What's going on Akito, why is she here?"

"You have no right to demand anything of me you lowly cat. It really is hard to stop thinking of you as an animal, you know. Maybe it's time you remembered your lessons."

Kyo watched in horror as Akito strode forward, whip flicking at the ground lightly as he went. Frozen by fear, he watched the whip strike Tohru. Seeing her flinch, he jerked himself awake, flinging his body towards hers, trying to get past the true monster that stood between them.

"I don't think so. I think it's time you see what your freedom has cost you, dear little monster. That's why she did it you know. That's why she promised her life to me. For you. She wanted the members of the Zodiac to live freely, without fear. Those were her words, idiotic girl. For some reason, she thought to sacrifice herself. In the end, she convinced me. Should I tell you what that took? Or maybe I should let you wonder."

Seeing the evil figure crouch down in front of her, he shook. Reaching forward, he grasped at the black shirt, trying, hoping to stop whatever was about to happen.

"You dare to touch me you filthy, disgusting animal. You presume to lay a finger upon me. Let us see what your insolence has cost you, shall we?"

Akito quickly grabbed the shocked Kyo by the arms, one hand binding his wrists with the whip. Reaching up the dark man tied the other end of the whip to a shackle on the wall.

"Let's see. I'll show you the price of your freedom, the price of your happiness."

Kyo screamed, jerking harshly at the tie that bound him, as he saw Akito drag Tohru across the cell by her hair, dropping her on the ground in the middle.

"This is what she owes me. This is what she promised me."

Staring at her face, he cried when he saw the beautiful, happy smile spreading across her features, all her pain forgotten with the physical realization of her dreams.

"Tohru. Fight Tohru fight. Please fight Tohru," he screamed watching helplessly as the knife plunged into her body again and again.

"I love you Kyo," she whispered as her head fell to the side, eyes slowly closing, smile never fading.

He shouted until his throat was raw, voice gone, watching as the life drained from her body, the pool of dark blood growing ever bigger, Akito laughing hysterically. Kyo fell to his knees at the horror of what was happening.

Staring at her now forever silent form, he sobbed for what would never be, for what she had given up for him.

"What do you think Kyo, was it worth it? Your little Tohru died so that all of you could be free. Now while you're out enjoying that freedom, remember the price that was paid."

With those words Akito walked over and freed him, turning to leave the cell without another word.

Crawling slowly forward, hands seeking purchase on the slippery floor, sliding in her life's blood, he gathered her now empty body to him, crying harder upon seeing the wide, beautiful smile still on her face, rocking back and forth, holding her.

What felt like an eternity later, he was finally spent. No more tears would come. Standing slowly, he held her body close to him. Walking forward he took her out of the cell, down the hallway, back into the light.

Carrying her body through the Sohma compound, he felt the stares following his movements. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hatori grab Momiji when the younger man fell to the ground screaming.

Walking on, he knew it was over. It was finally over, the curse he'd always hated was broken…and it would never be worth it.

2nd A/N: Please Read And Review!


End file.
